greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lynn Marie Stewart
Lynn Marie Stewart played a nurse in the series premiere of Grey's Anatomy. Career Filmography *''Comfort Food'' (????) *''Woman Child (short)'' (2017) *''Batman vs. Two-Face'' (2017) *''OVER & OUT'' (2017) *''Batman: Return to the Caped Crusaders'' (2016) *''Izzie's Way Home'' (2016) *''Pee-wee's Big Holiday'' (2016) *''Hickey'' (2016) *''Other People'' (2016) *''Bingo Night (short)'' (2014) *''The Price We Pay (short)'' (2013) *''Parent News with Fred Willard: The Halloween Edition (short)'' (2013) *''Parent News 2: What Is the Internet? (short)'' (2013) *''Parent News with Fred Willard (short)'' (2013) *''We've Got Balls'' (2013) *''Sparks'' (2013) *''I Love You Like Crazy (short)'' (2012) *''dated. (short)'' (2011) *''Bridesmaids'' (2011) *''The Pee-Wee Herman Show on Broadway'' (2011) *''Barnyard'' (2006) *''Where There's a Will'' (2006) *''50 Ways to Leave Your Lover'' (2004) *''Rent Control'' (2003) *''Tracey Ullman in the Trailer Tales'' (2003) *''Enough'' (2002) *''Nice Guys Finish Last'' (2001) *''An American Daughter'' (2000) *''Silicon Towers'' (1999) *''Valerie Flake'' (1999) *''Guinevere'' (1999) *''After Jimmy'' (1996) *''Dunston Check In'' (1996) *''Here Come the Munsters'' (1995) *''The Crazysitter'' (1995) *''Twin Sisters'' (1994) *''Clear and Present Danger'' (1994) *''Independence Day (short)'' (1994) *''Ring of the Musketeers'' (1992) *''Double Trouble'' (1992) *''Payback'' (1991) *''The 'Burbs'' (1989) *''Rain Man'' (1988) *''Elvira: Mistress of the Dark'' (1988) *''Big Top Pee-wee'' (1988) *''Moving'' (1988) *''The Running Man'' (1987) *''Summer School'' (1987) *''Jumpin' Jack Flash'' (1986) *''Children of a Lesser God'' (1986) *''Pee-wee's Big Adventure'' (1985) *''Weekend Pass'' (1984) *''Young Doctors in Love'' (1982) *''Pandemonium'' (1982) *''The Pee-wee Herman Show'' (1981) *''Loose Shoes'' (1980) *''The Last Married Couple in America'' (1980) *''Cracking Up'' (1977) *''I Never Promise You A Rose Garden'' (1977) *''Tunnel Vision'' (1976) *''I Wonder Who's Killing Her Now?'' (1975) *''Your Three Minutes Are Up'' (1973) *''American Graffiti'' (1973) *''Drive, He Said'' (1971) Television *''AJ and the Queen'' (2020) *''The Cool Kids'' (2019) *''It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia'' (2005-2018) *''Nobodies'' (2018) *''Comedy Bang! Bang!'' (2013-2016) *''Mike Tyson Mysteries'' (2016) *''Go-Go Boy Interrupted'' (2014-2016) *''2 Broke Girls'' (2013-2016) *''Clinical Trials (mini-series)'' (2015) *''Benched'' (2014) *''Child of the '70s'' (2013) *''Good Luck Charlie'' (2012) *''Austin & Ally'' (2012) *''Dating After Divorce'' (2011) *''State of the Union'' (2010) *''The Very Funny Show'' (2007) *''American Body Shop'' (2007) *''Curb Your Entusiasm'' (2005) *''The Bad Girl's Guide'' (2005) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2005) *''Significant Others'' (2004) *''Arrested Development'' (2004) *''According to Jim'' (2003) *''Son of the Beach'' (2000-2002) *''The Brothers Garcia'' (2002) *''Spin City'' (2001) *''One Saturday Morning'' (1999-2000) *''The Brian Benben Show'' (1998) *''Working'' (1998) *''Almost Perfect'' (1997) *''Alright Already'' (1997) *''The Secret World of Alex Mack'' (1997) *''Caroline in the City'' (1997) *''Suddenly Susan'' (1997) *''Life with Louie'' (1996-1997) *''Dream On'' (1996) *''Night Stand'' (1995-1996) *''The Tick'' (1995) *''Hope & Gloria'' (1995) *''Herman's Head'' (1993) *''Family Dog'' (1993) *''Reasonable Doubts'' (1992) *''Batman'' (1992) *''In the Heat of the Night'' (1992) *''Empty Nest'' (1991) *''Pee-wee's Playhouse'' (1986-1990) *''The Golden Girls'' (1990) *''Night Court'' (1990) *''On the Television'' (1989) *''TV 101'' (1989) *''Superman'' (1988) *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' (1988) *''Remington Steele'' (1983-1985) *''Dynasty'' (1984) *''The Jeffersons'' (1983) *''Laverne & Shirley'' (1977-1983) *''One Day at a Time'' (1982) *''Madame's Place'' (1982) *''America 2-Night'' (1978) *''Husbands, Wives & Lovers'' (1978) *''Alice'' (1977) *''Quincy M.E.'' (1977) *''M*A*S*H'' (1975-1977) *''Hawaii Five-O'' (1976) *''The New Tempertaures Rising Show'' (1973) *''Room 222'' (1971) External Links * * * Category:Actors